Mario Kart 9 or Switch
Mario Kart 9/Switch is the 9th installment of the Mario Kart series. It will be released on September 1, 2017 for the Switch. It will be called Mario Kart 9 or Switch based on what Nintendo picks (although they will probably call it Mario Kart 9). It will be a combination of how fans predict it. Mechanics and changes Retro mechanics Gliding Nothing has changed except that gliding and cannons will be 2 separate things so you can dodge lightning, blue shells, and other items in cannons, but you will still have the glider on in the cannons. Underwater Driving Nothing has changed. Anti-Gravity Nothing has changed. Double Item Box You can now pick with item you want to use by pressing "SL" on the joy-con or pro controller. Double-Dash Karts They will return, but only usable in "Double-Dash" mode. Half-pipe Tricks They will return from Mario Kart Wii. Nothing has changed. Kart Combo You can pick which drill you want your kart to use. You could use karts, bikes, ATVs, and now trucks. New Mechanics Driller It was originally planned for Mario Kart 8, but was scrapped. You can drill to another side of the course. We don't know what it will look like, but we will have to wait to see. Retired Mechanics Coin Collecting It is where you can collect coins to increase your speed a little bit. It will be retired because most fans hate it and they say "it doesn't do anything". It can unlock veichles, but you will now have to unlock them by a cup like in Mario Kart Double Dash and Wii. Modes Grand Prix A mode where you complete a cup for a ranking. You can either get 0 star rank, 1 star rank, 2 star rank, or a 3 star rank. You can unlock a character and veichles by going through each cup. You have 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, mirror mode (150cc), and 200cc. Mirror mode is unlocked by completing the special cup in 150cc and 200cc is unlocked by completing the special cup on mirror mode. If you beat every cup (including 200cc), you unlock a new title screen. Time Trials A mode where you can beat staff ghosts for a fast record. It can be played on any cc. You can race up to 100 ghosts at a time. VS A mode where you can race with custom rules. There's been a new change where you can pick which items you want to have on and off. Battle A mode where you can battle on stages playing multiple modes. You can have custom rules like in VS. You can also pick which items you want on and off. Items like blue shells, mega mushrooms, and more will be used in battle. Battle Modes Balloon Battle-''' the classic battle mode where you try to pop your opponents balloons. You start with 5 balloons. When you're out, you respawn with 3 balloons. 'Renegade Roundup-' a retro mode where there's only teams. One team plays as the cops (they have piranha plants to eat the renegades) and the other team plays as the renegades where they have to avoid the cops and open the cells. 'Shine Thief-' a retro mode where you have to steal the shine from the player who has it. 'Shine Runners-' a returning mode from Mario Kart DS. Some fans perfer the mode over coin runners because of "elimination process". 'Bomb-omb Blast-' a retro mode simlar to balloon battle except you only use bomb-ombs. 'Raining Bananas-' a new mode where you only use bananas and have balloons from balloon battle and bomb-omb blast. When you throw a banana, it goes into the sky and it rains down and stays on the ground. You have to avoid other bananas. It's hard to tell which is which. If you slip on your banana or your teams banana (if you're playing with teams) you don't lose a balloon and your banana disappears. Bananas, triple bananas, and giant bananas will be usable in the mode. Mission Mode A mode from Mario Kart DS. You do missions like boss battles, boss races, etc. Double-Dash Mode A mode where you race in the same karts. You can press "SR" on the joy-con or pro-controller to switch the racer (and item). There will be special karts for double-dash. Online A mode where you can play with people all over the world. However, you can pick between any track like MKDS, Wii, and 7. You also have 30 seconds to pick a track Veichles There will be a few normal veichles like standard kart, standard bike, standard ATV, standard truck (new), standard tires, super glider, pipe framer, and more. There will be a few new veichles. There also will be the gold kart, gold tires, and gold glider. There will also be 4 retro veichles; Dry Bomber (DS), Shooting Star (Wii), Cloud 9 (7), and Flame Rider (8). These were predicted by Walugi The Master of Mario Kart on YouTube. Items Retro Items Blooper It squirts ink at the player and it slows them down a little bit. However, the blooper will now squirt a lot of ink on the screen to block the players view (as predicted by The Koopa Captain on YouTube). Green Shell It gets thrown and it bounces off the walls. It randomly hits a player. However this time you can't get hit by your own green shell. Red Shell It gets thrown and it automatically targets the player in front of you. There's a change where it can't run into walls and it hits the player right away (unless they have a green shell, red shell, banana, bullet bill, fire flower, or star to block it). Blue Shell It automatically targets the player in first place and tosses them in the air as well as hitting other players in its way. There's 2 changes where it can be held backwards like in MK64 and it also gives you a vertical toss because in MK8, it acted like a red shell. Bomb-omb It explodes and tosses anyone in the air on the course. There's a change where it gives you a vertical toss because in MK8, it acted like a red shell. Banana It sits on the ground and stays there. If a player goes on it, they take 1 spin. Nothing has changed. Mushroom It gives the player a speed boost. Nothing has changed. Triple Items (Mushrooms, green shells, red shells, and bananas) Triple versions of bananas, green shell, red shells, and mushrooms. Nothing has changed. I didn't feel like making separate items on the page for them, so I put them here. Fire Flower You can throw fireballs at other players. Nothing has changed except thatyou can't get hit by your own fireball. Lightning Bolt You can only have the item in 12th place. It shrinks the racers in front of you. You can run them over if you drive on top of a shrunk driver. Nothing has changed. Bullet Bill You can catch up without driving. There's been a change where bullet bill doesn't stop in front of a wall, takes shorter routes, and sometimes takes shortcuts. Star You're invincible and can attack other players. It will get its normal speed back because it was too slow in mk8. Fake Item Box An item box you throw and it's fake. If you drive into it, you get tossed in the air. Nothing has changed. Super Horn An item that has a yellow field surrounding you and the field can toss players who touch it. It is rare. It can kill blue shells and other items in the field. There's a change where it can kill bloopers. Mega Mushroom A mushroom that makes you huge and faster. You can also run over players with it. Nothing has changed. Boo An item that turns you invisible and steals another item from another player. It is rare. Nothing has changed. Piranha Plant An item that eats other players and the air for a speed boost. Nothing has changed Tracks Instead of being 8 tracks, there will be 10. 5 new and 5 retro. Retro Tracks They will all be the tracks that fans predicted. Shell Cup *DS Figure-8 Circuit *SNES Ghost Valley 1 *U Sweet Sweet Kingdom *Wii Toad's Factory Bananna Cup *3DS Wuhu Loop/Maka Wuhu (it will be 2 in 1 track like animal crossing in mk8) *U Sunshine Airport *GBA Riverside Park *DS Shroom Ridge Bell Cup *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *GCN Wario Colasseum *U Shy Guy Falls Leaf Cup *GCN Mushroom City *3DS Wario Shipyard *GBA Sunset Wilds *U Electrodome Lightning Cup *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii DK Summit (DK's Snowboard Cross in the European verson) *GCN Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road '''NOTE: I know there's only a certain amount of tracks to pick but I just combined some retro tracks from predictions Retro tracks I would like to see for DLC *N64 Kalimari Desert *N64 Banshee Boardwalk *GBA Shy Guy Beach *GCN Walugi Stadium *Wii Mario Circuit *Wii Coconut Mall *Wii Koopa Cape *Wii Maple Treeway *Wii Bowser's Castle *3DS Rainbow Road *U Twisted Mansion Battle Stages Switch Stages Retro Stages *SNES Battle Course 3 *GBA Battle Course 2 *N64 Double Deck *GCN Block City *DS Tart Top *Wii Funky Stadium *3DS Sherbet Rink *Switch Lunar Colony